custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Altronia
Altronia is a large island in the Altronia Continuity. History Altronia was created at the dawn of the universe by the Great Beings. It was inhabited by Altronians and became home to the Chilas and other Rahi. When Faxhuun separated from his Toa Team, he set up his residence there, and eventually turned it into Altronia Fortress. When Zalkatrex fled the Destral Fortress, he made a home in an underground alcove. He brought Iceriax there, and they set about expanding the alcove into what is now the massive Hokanuka Complex. When the Great Cataclysm befell the universe, the island's Makuta, Cekadax, built a massive fortress there and began enlisting the employment of many of the native Altronians. This caused a split in the species, for some opposed the Makuta, but the majority supported her. A civil war erupted over this issue, and the result was the island of Altronia being reduced to a barren badlands as its longtime residents did their very best to annihilate each other. Eventually, the anti-Cekadax Altronians were forced to go into hiding, and the civil war abated, with the majority of Altronians residing in Cekadax's fortress. The Order of Altronia saw all this happen and set itself to the task of removing the Makuta from the land. The forces of Toa and Makuta fought several times, but neither managed to truly outdo the other. Finally, in one battle, the Order requested the help of the Yalnam militia to fight off the Makuta army. It was successful, and they followed up the victory with a successful full-scale assault on Cekadax's Fortress alongside a small Hokanuka force, which spelled the end of Makuta presence on the island and even Cekadax herself. The Order of Altronia has since taken over the Makuta fortress and repurposed it to suit their needs. Landscape Altronia mostly resembles a savanna-desert climate, with gullies, canyons, grasses, cacti, and evergreen bushes dotting its landscape. The sand is a dull reddish yellow-gray, and the rocks are usually brownish gray. Altronia has a few mountains, which block a lot of the sun from the rest of its dome. Altronia's sky is normally a dull dark blue during the summer days, dark blue during the winter days, and black at night. There is a canyon off to the northeast, a forest off to the southwest, a bay to the north, and a savanna/desert region covering most of the island. Weather Altronia was once an alpine forest-type place, but, because of internal wars, the island was reduced to a wasteland. Altronia is dry most of the year, but snowfalls are common in the winter. Altronia is usually dry, cloudy, and breezy. This gives the island a chill and darkness about it, which inhibits settlement. Ecosystem Altronia has several species of herd animals, including Kikanalo. Altronia is also the only known home of the Chilas primates, which are reptilian primates that live in canyon caves. Altronia has several hard-weather plants, including cacti, tumbleweeds, evergreen bushes, sand grasses, and evergreen trees. Community Altronia is home to two fortresses, Altronia Fortress and Cekadax's Fortress, the former full of mainly Toa and similar beings, and the latter formerly full of mercenaries, Altronians, and Rahkshi. The second fortress has since been taken by the Order of Altronia. The island also has the tremendous Hokanuka Complex underneath its surface, with tunnels branching out in every direction, nearly spanning the entire island. In addition, a few sapient beings have gone rogue and live in the island's wastes, including the few Altronians left from the civil war, and formerly Ferrak and Zallirix. The Order of Altronia has since started seeking out these beings and add them to their ranks. Appearances *''Island of Power'' (Mentioned) *''Operation Rayzok'' (Mentioned) *''Land of War'' *''Altronia'' *''Persistence is a Virtue'' *''A Normal Day in Hokanuka Central'' Trivia *Argh made it up. *Altronia was conceived about halfway through the first part of the Altronia Continuity Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe